


The Jogan Journey

by cjoycoolio



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Jogan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jogan roleplay edited into fic form. Roleplay done by cjoycoolio & blazersandbabypenguins (currently de-activated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweetly Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about 12k works or maybe more in total but since my partner deactivated her tumblr I've lost touch with her meaning the role play was never finished. However I'll post what I do have finished on here so I hope you all enjoy this since it was super fun to write up :) I separated this role play into parts so it will separated into chapters. Blazersandbabypenguins roleplayed as Julian while I roleplayed as Logan. We switch of being Derek who comes in later on.

Julian sits in the common room, brow furrowed in concentration as he reads over a new script. Logan approaches his boyfriend from behind " Hey Julian, what you up to?" he says as he sits next to him."Going over a new script" Julian said, only glancing over at him briefly. "I love getting new roles, but this one is a bit... Ugh." He groaned in frustration, setting it down.

"What's the part?" Logan asks as he grabs the script from Julian and scanned the page.

 Julian sighed. "A toothpaste commercial!" he said in an annoyed voice. "Mom's making me accept it, but how the hell is a toothpaste commercial supposed to get me taken seriously as an actor?"

 Logan chuckles then reads a line from the script out loud "Colgate Toothpaste, The best toothpaste for stars. Really? This is so cheesy Julian" he laughs. 

Julian glared at him halfheartedly, snatching at the script and grumbling "Well maybe they thought that I was one of the few actors good enough to make it work." Not even Julian believed his own excuse, but sighed and went back to rehearsing it, every once and a while making some snide comment about hating lazy writers. Logan couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. He loved watching Julian act. He always knows how to really get in character.

Logan then stands up and walks toward the actor. "Hey babe, stop rehearsing and lets do something" Logan says as he wraps his arms around Julian's waist from behind and starts nibbling on his neck. 

Julian bit back a gasp at Logan's lips against his neck, determined not to let Logan distract him. "Lo, not today. I need to... Need to" He started to trail off, leaning back against Logan and letting a soft moan escape his parted lips. "Maybe a little break couldn't hurt." 

Logan then kisses Julian's neck and turns him around to face towards him. Logan then grins as he pulls Julian forward into a heated kiss.Julian groaned and tangled a hand into his boyfriend's hair, nipping at Logan's lower lip and deepening the kiss. "We should get back to your room"

Julian managed to moan between kisses, vaguely aware that they were still in the middle of the common room.

"You're right. let's go" Logan says as he stops kissing him. He then grabs Julian's hand as they run upstairs to his room.

Once they approach the door Logan kicks it open and then grabs Julian and pushes him onto his bed. He then closes the door and locks it. He smiles as he then lays himself on top of Julian. Logan then leans down to kiss him. Julian leans up impatiently, connecting their lips and hitching a leg around Logan's waist. "Lo... God, I've missed this." he said, his voice low with need.

 Logan grins wildly as he pulls Julian closer to him. " I've missed this too." He then pulls him into another heated kiss pulling onto Julian's hair at the back of his head. He starts pushing his head gently forward into him to deepen the kiss.

Julian let his body melt against his boyfriend's, eyes fluttering closed. His hands started to slowly trace up Logan's chest, undoing the buttons as they trail back down. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment, eyes raking over Logan's body appreciatively. Logan smiles at Julian as he takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor. He then leans his body back on top of Julian and stares into his eyes. " You're so beautiful" he says before pressing his lips against's Julian's. 

Julian clutched at Logan's shoulders. Had he been in a less dazed state of mind, he would have been ashamed at the whimper that Logan was able to pull out of him. "You too, Lo. You're amazing." His eyes darkened suddenly as raw desire flooded through him. "And I need you..." He moaned, his hips slowly rolling against his boyfriend's. The singer groaned. He started to quickly unbutton Julian's shirt and again throwing it on the ground. He hastily pulls Julian's pants off dropping them at the side of bed. Once the actor was down to his underwear the singer grin madly as he leans down on to Julian. His mouth barely touching the tip of Julian's erection through the underwear. He then looks back up at Julian staring straight into his eyes. "Shall I stop here?" he says teasingly. Julian's eyes flashed wide. "Do it, Wright, and I swear I won't have sex with you for a month." he growled, already knowing he'd never be able to last that long without Logan's touch. He had learned from experience that the two of them were too addicted to each other to last even one week, let alone an entire month.

  
Logan chuckles. "I'm just playing Jules. Chill" Logan then tugs Julian's underwear down. He grins madly at the sight of Julian's cock. He playfully touches the area around it before he swallows him whole. 

Julian was about to make a snide reply, before his words cut off with a loud gasp of pleasure. "Logan..." Julian moaned, his hands threading through the blond's hair as he tried to calm himself down and not thrust immediately into the wet heat surrounding him. Logan starts to bob his head up and down sucking hard. Julian's gasps and moans grew louder, his hips twitching forward as he let himself get lost in pleasure. "Fuck, L-Logan." His hand tightened in Logan's hair, warning him he was getting too close to coming for Logan to be able to continue this for much longer. 

The blonde then pulls out quickly with a pop. He smiles madly as he then spreads the brunette's legs out. He then hastily opens the drawer and grabs the lube, quickly applying some on his fingers. He then forces a finger inside of Julian. " What do want Julian?" He says seductively. "Tell me"

Julian moaned breathlessly, relaxing himself. "I want you inside me. I need you inside me. Marking me. Making me yours. Please, Logan." His moans turned more desperate as he started to ride back on Logan's finger, his eyes locked on Logan's.The blonde then forces another finger inside and begins scissoring him. He never once takes his eyes off of Julian.He finally puts another finger inside and continues until he is knuckles deep and his fingers can feel Julian's prostate. The brunette bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. "I'm ready, Logan. Just fuck me." he whimpered, his voice coming out lower than usual. He then thrust back onto the fingers inside of him, shivering at the feeling of Logan's fingers curled perfectly at his most sensitive point of pleasure. 

Logan then takes out his fingers. Hastily taking of his pants and underwear. He then applies lube on his cock then smiles at Julian. He then kisses him sweetly before he pushes the tip of his cock inside of Julian. " Jules.." he pants ".. Jules you're so tight" he says as pushes himself more deeper into Julian.

Julian nearly screamed in ecstasy, hands fumbling for a more firm grip around Logan's and neck to keep himself grounded while his entire body gave in to the body on top of his own. "Lo, m-more. Don't hold back." Julian whispered as he focused on relaxing himself to let Logan in more easily.

 "Oh I wont" Logan says lower than he intended. He continues to push deeper inside of Julian. He groans as finally reaches Julian prostate. He looks at Julian with wild eyes. He then pulls out only to thrust back in. 

Julian gasped and screamed Logan's name, no longer caring who hears and letting his hips snap forward in time with Logan's thrusts. He began panting Logan's name like a mantra, clawing viciously at the sheets to stop himself from stroking himself. "Touch me, Lo." he begged, tightening his grip on the sheets and straining his neck to reconnect he and Logan's lips. 

The blonde kisses Julian back gently. He then grabs onto Julian's cock pumping in time with his thrusts. "Jule..jules.. I...I'm. close" he strains. 

"Me too." Julian whispered against Logan's lips, body shaking from the strain of trying to hold back. "I..." the rest of his words got cut off in a loud cry of his boyfriend's name as he came into the hand around his cock, clenching around Logan's length and collapsing forward into him. He then started to roll is hips at a brutal pace, determined to make Logan come right after him.

  
"Jules" He moans and pants hard as he comes inside of Julian. Logan then falls on top of him. 

Julian smiled in a daze and stroked Logan's hair tiredly. "I love you" he finally managed once he'd come down from his high, smiling up at Logan.

Logan pulls out and rolls onto the side of Julian. He faces towards him smiling. "I love you too Jules" he says as he pulls him closer and kisses him sweetly.

 Julian's smile widened at the touch of their lips, and he let one of his hands trace over Logan's cheek. "I wish we could have more moments like this" Julian said, cuddling closer into Logan's arms and wrapping his own arms around Logan, hands stilling in the prefect's hair. 

The blonde kisses the brunette's forehead. "I do to Jules"

They just lay there on the bed in silence for a couple minutes then a thought comes in to Logan's head. " Hey, When are you going back to shoot that commercial anyways?" 

Julian sighed. "Probably next week if mother gets things to go her way. And she  _always_ gets things to go her way." he paused for a moment. "Why?" 

"I was just wondering. I wish you didn't have to go though. I'm going to miss you" he say and sighs.

 "I'll miss you too" Julian said, leaning in and kissing him softly. "If it were up to me, I'd be home a lot more. But I have to do everything I can if I want to succeed as an actor" he let out a soft huff of breath, "Even if it sucks most of the time." Logan kisses back sweetly.

" It does suck a lot. I guess we have to make the most of the time we have together then" he grins pulling Julian even more closer to him so his back was on his chest. Logan holds him tightly and whispers into Julian's ear. " I love you" He then kisses his cheek.

Julian smiled, his arms dropping to rest over Logan's. "I love you too." he whispered back, before smirking slightly and adding "Even if you are a bit of a squid sometimes."

Logan rolls his eyes even though he knows Julian can't see it. "You're a bit a diva too Jules." he chuckles. 

Julian snuggles back into him. "But you still love me" he said, his voice cracking as he breaks off mid-sentence to yawn.

"Of course I do" he smiles and kisses Julian's cheek again. He yawns himself. " We should get some rest"

 Julian smiled sleepily. "That sounds like an amazing idea about now" he said, curling up in Logan's arms and letting his eyes slip shut.

Logan kisses Julian forehead before he too falls asleep. 


	2. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Logan wake up in the morning to find that they missed their morning classes. Read to learn what they do for the rest of the day.

 

By the time Logan wakes up its already 10am meaning they missed their first classes. He sees that Julian's still sleeping in his arms and he smiles. He kisses his forehead. He then tries to get out of the bed without waking him up.

"Looooo, don' go" Julian mumbled tiredly, still mostly asleep. His hands reached out and gripped any part of Logan they could reach. " i'm not ready to get up yet"

Logan stops abruptly when he hears Julian. "Jules, I was just going to bathroom and then was going to grab us cups of coffee. I'll be back I promise" He says as he puts Julian's arm that was on his leg back on the bed and goes to his closet to put on some clothes. He then kisses Julian and goes to the bathroom.

Julian groaned and flopped over, his body spread out and taking up the entire bed. Suddenly more awake at the mention of coffee, he spoke loud enough for Logan to hear him from the bathroom. "In that case, get me a bagel or something too?" he asked, trying to sound like he was pouting to get what he wants. "And you know my coffee order already, so... yeah" he smiled to himself, happy at the prospect of food and coffee.

Logan then comes out of the bathroom. " If you want to eat. Then just come with me you lazy bum"

"But the bed is so comfortable, and you're already up" he said, crawling out of the bed, nonetheless. "But since you're going to be a jerk about it," he said teasingly, "I suppose I'd better find my pants. Unless you're comfortable with the idea of me walking around Stuart naked" he said, winking in Logan's direction and looking around the floor to try to figure out what happened to them after Logan tossed them aside.

" As amusing as that sounds of you walking around naked. I doubt the other Stuarts would like that" Logan then goes up to his dresser again pulling out a pair of sweats and tossing it to Julian. " Just wear these. We'll find them later. Now hurry up and get dress you slowpoke. I'm getting hungry" Logan says.

Julian sighed dramatically. "I suppose these will have to do." he said, pulling on his boxers and then the sweats, browsing Logan's drawers and stealing a fencing tee shirt as well. As he slips it over his head, he allows himself to grin about wearing Logan's clothes, smoothly kicking his own abandoned clothes under Logan's bed. "I'm ready" he announced, wiping the sleep from his eyes and smiling up at his boyfriend.

Logan grins and then takes Julian's hand. "Let's go then" he says as he pulls him downstairs to the kitchen. The halls were quiet because most of the students were still in class. Julian sat on the counter, popping a few pieces of bread into the toaster and pulling out two cups, passing one to Logan. He slipped off the counter to look for the sugar for his coffee and smiled at the peaceful, almost domestic moment. Logan then turns on the coffeemaker. He sits himself at the table and smiles at Julian. " So i'm guessing we're skipping the rest of our classes. What do you want to do instead?" he asks. Julian carefully started preparing his coffee. "Well.... We could make a second attempt at having sex on every piece of furniture Derek owns, but I think he might have been serious about changing his lock on us." he said, laughing softly. "So, alternatively  we could just... go with the flow. Maybe wander around the grounds and see if anything looks particularly interesting?" he suggested, removing the toast and passing a piece to Logan. The blonde grabs the piece of toast and takes a bite at it. " Sounds like a plan" he says winking at Julian.

Julian finishes making his coffee and takes a long sip. "But there's no way in hell I'm leaving while my hair looks like this." he said, frowning and adding more sugar to his coffee. "So I'll need at least five minutes for my hair alone. But I'm still too lazy to look for my own clothes, so I  _guess_ your's will have to suffice." 

Logan chuckles. " You're such a diva Jules. You do realize you have your own room too. You could just get your own clothes silly" He  grins as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Julian shrugged, trying not to let it show that he prefers Logan's clothes. "That would require more effort than I care to give this early in the morning." he said as he ran hi fingers though his hair, smoothing it out and making it look somewhat presentable.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say Jules" he smirks before taking a sip of his coffee.

Julian tugs on Logan's elbow, smirking and repeating Logan's words to him from earlier that morning. "Now come on, slowpoke." he said as he tugged Logan to his feet.

As Logan was being tugged some of his coffee spilled onto to the floor. " Jules, look what you did" he says looking down at the spill. " Now you have to clean it up since you made me spill" he says and smirks.

"What?! Me?! You're the one who spilled it!" Julian huffed, sinking to his knees anyway. "Well get me a damn rag or something" he muttered.

Logan looks around the kitchen looking for a rag. He finds one on the counter and grabs it tossing it at Julian. "Here"

Julian grumbled. "Don't expect a thank you." He then started wiping at the spill, crawling over by Logan's legs once he finishes and slowly sliding his body up against Logan's. "And stop being so clumsy" he added, smirking slightly.

"Whatever Jules, you were the one that made me spill in the first place" he says as Julian cleans the spill.  " What the hell are you doing?" he says as Julian slides up against him.

"Standing?..." Julian said, raising an eyebrow. "Or do you have something against that?" he asked as he brushed off his knees and stretched out for the first time that morning.

"Julian when people stand they just rise up they don't slide up against someone. Just saying" Logan says as he puts his mug in the sink.

"Well you were taking up all the space. Excuse me for not wanting to have to crawl on a dirty floor to get to the other side of the counter." Julian grumbled, trying to make an excuse. "Maybe if you weren't so damn tall it would have been a bit

easier."

"Whatever you say Princess" Logan says as he starts walking out of the kitchen." You coming or not? Diva" he says as he waits at the door.

"Coming" Julian said, making his way over to his boyfriend. He opened the door and started off outside, casually slipping his hand into Logan's as they begin walking.

Logan then kisses Julian's knuckles. " So where to first?" he asks as they start walking outside of Stuart.

Julian smiled. "The gardens should be really peaceful right now, so we could start off there." 

Logan grins. " Okay sounds like a good idea" he says as they finally walk outside where the sun was shining above them. "I should of brought my sunglasses" he says shielding his eyes with his other hand.

Julian smirked and slipped a pair our of the pockets of the sweat pants. "I always come prepared." he said, slipping his on. "These aren't my favorite pair, but they're better than nothing." he tried not to laugh at Logan's attempt to block out the sun. "I'd offer you my pair... But I feel like being selfish." he grinned.

Logan then smiles devilishly. He then takes the sunglasses from Julian's face putting them on himself as he starts running. " Try to catch me" he yells as he is already a couple feet ahead of Julian.

Julian blinked in disbelief before taking off after him. "Logan! That's not fair, those are mine! And your legs are longer!" he pouted, glaring at Logan's figure ahead of him and using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.Logan runs all the way to the garden and then stops at a tree. He pants hard. He then goes onto a nearby bench and sits down and waits for Julian.

Julian storms up to Logan, holding out his hand. "You have five seconds to hand over my sunglasses, and nobody gets hurt."

Logan smirks "Yeah..I don't think so. They look better on me anyways"

Julian laughed, rolling his eyes. "You wish. Now fork them over" he demanded, jaw set in determination.

Logan chuckles." Not unless I get something in return" he grins widely.

Julian eyed him suspiciously. "And what might that 'something' be?" he asked.

"Well what else could it be?" He winks.

Julian smirked, sitting on Logan's lap, his eyes focused on Logan's lips. "Hmm, what could someone possibly want from their boyfriend?..." Julian pretended to wonder, leaning in closer and kissing Logan gently, smiling against his lips.

Logan kisses Julian back sweetly. "Why thank you Jules" he says as  he takes off the sunglasses and puts them on Julian's face. " here you go" he smiles.

Julian grinned, tugging Logan forward and kissing him again. "Anytime." he replied, smiling easily and relaxing in his lap. 

Logan wraps his arms around Julian kissing his cheek. He then looks at his surroundings and smiles. " The garden sure is beautiful" he says.

Julian nods, eyes lingering on Logan for a few seconds. "I like just sitting out sometimes during this time of the year and trying to figure out what each bloom will be. Of course, I never get any of them right because I'm horrible at figuring out plants and flowers. But it's still kind of fun." he said distractedly, running a hand through Logan's hair.

Logan smiles at Julian. " Well that's something I never knew about you" he says as he plays with Julian's hands.

Julian smiled slyly "Despite the fact that you know me better than anyone, there's still some things you don't know about me." he said, winking suggestively. "And some of the things you couldn't even  _begin_ to guess at."

"Well I guess I have to spend the rest of my life trying to figure them all out" he grins. He then checks his watch. The times says 11:34." Lunch is at 12 we could me up with Derek if you want to".

Julian smiled, stomach doing a small flip when Logan casually implies the two of the spending their lives together. "Sounds like a plan. It might take a bit of convincing to get him to skip his classes, though." he said with a chuckle.

"Nah. I don't think he likes his classes after lunch anyways so it won't be too hard" he chuckles. " Well what do you want to do until lunch then?" he asks.

Julian smirked. "What do I want to do, or what would be a proper thing to do in a public setting?" He questioned, winking at Logan.

Logan chuckles. "Well ...we could....uh.. hmm... I have no idea" he says.

Julian laughed, his fingers curling around Logan's as his demeanor suddenly becomes more serious. "Were you being serious a minute ago?.."

Logan furrows his eyebrow. "Yeah... I seriously don't know what to do...did you think I was lying?" he says giving Julian a confused look.

Julian shook his head. "Not about not knowing what to do, Lo. About us. And you spending the rest of your life trying to figure me out?"

"Oh" he chuckles."Well..yeah..." he says embarassingly. " I kinda..of... you know.... plan on marrying you someday" he says muttering the last part. His cheeks then starts to turn red. He turns away from Julian's face as he tries to hide his embarrassment.

Julian looked a bit surprised, his disbelief growing even more when he sees Logan actually blush. "Lo..." he says gently, turning Logan's face back toward his own. "I plan on marrying you too, of course. I was just..." he stayed quiet for a second. "Well, when you were dating Blaine, you never even wanted to talk about the idea of marriage, and said that it was too far ahead to even try to plan that type of thing. So I was just a bit surprised."

"Well Blaine is a different case, I was younger back then and the thought of marriage scared me but now it doesn't scare me anymore and I know that I want to marry you and spend my life with you. I just love you so much Julian." he says before he leans down and kisses Julian passionately.

Julian's eyes closed, kissing Logan back with every ounce of love and passion he has inside of him. He kept kissing him back until he finally took a gasp for air, his eyes immediately finding Logan's, an unreadable expression on his face. "Logan..." he said, voice soft.

Logan shakes his head. "It's fine.. it's nothing"

"No, Logan! That was..." he shook his head, smiling. "The single most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me."

 " and I really meant what I said" he grins at Julian.

Julian grinned back at him, hugging him tightly and sighing. "Geez, Lo, you're turning me into one of those people who gush about how much they love their significant other all the time, and act so annoyingly fluffy. And, surprisingly, I don't even mind".

Logan chuckles" Well I try" he then looks back at his watch to check the time. It read 11:55 " I think we should be heading back if we want to catch up with Derek" he smiles at Julian who still is on his lap.

Julian grins mischievously and ruffles Logan's hair before taking Logan's hands and running them through his own hair, grinning widely once he finishes and pulling off of Logan's lap. He holds out a hand to help Logan stand up."Yeah, we should probably go" he said, still grinning.

Logan takes Julian's hand and he stands up from the bench. He then leans and kisses Julian's cheek. "I love you" he says as he starts walking back to Stuart swinging their hands in between them.

Julian grinned, never tiring of hearing Logan say those three words. "I love you too" he said, laughing happily before shouting for anyone to hear. "I, Julian Larson, am in love with Logan Wright!!!!" before returning to swinging their arms and smiling up at Logan.

Logan blushes when Julian shouts." Jules did you really have to announce that to the whole world. I'm pretty sure everyone at Dalton already knows" he chuckles. "You're such a dork" he then smiles at him lovingly.

"Well if they didn't already know, they do now." he replied, grinning. "And I've been wanting to scream that for three years now, so don't ruin this for me" he said teasingly.

Logan rolls his eyes. " Whatever you say Princess" Logan then opens the door to Stuart and holds it open for Julian to go inside first. " After you Princess" he says mockingly

Julian resisted the urge to roll his eyes as well, choosing instead to saunter through the doors with an air of superiority. "D!!" he called out. "If you're here, get your ass down here before Logan and I decide to have sex on your bed." ... "Again"

Derek then comes running down the stairs. " Hell no are you two havi-..wait what do you mean again?!?!!" he ask with his eyes wide.

"What I mean, is that "cream filling" I supposedly spilled onto your sheets last week wasn't cream filling. And last month, we weren't just buying you new sheets because we felt generous." Julian said, grinning and nuzzling into Logan suggestively.

"Are you fucking serious? That's fucking sick! What the hell guys?!?! he yells.

Julian just smiles wider. "Well would you rather us be together and not do that, or not be together? Because you were the one who practically shouted to the heavens when he and I started going out".

"That's still no reason for you to have sex on my bed!!! You guys are never allowed my room again. I mean it" Derek says glaring daggers at both of them.

Logan just chuckles " Sure you do Derek"

Julian grins. "Because you  _looove_ us." he said, making exaggerated kissing sounds.

"Shut up Julian" Derek groans.

"Anyways you want to get some lunch and then spend the rest of the day with us?" Logan asks smiling innocently.

" You're lucky I don't want go to my next classes" Derek says.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Sure.. whatever, D"

Julian grins and slips away during their conversation, coming down the stairs fully dressed. "Come on, losers, we're going shopping." he says as he makes his way to the door.

Logan looks down at his self noticing that he still in his sweats. " Wait let me get change real quick" he then runs upstairs to his room.

Derek's stomach grumbles. " And can we eat first? I'm starving"

Julian rolled his eyes. "How do you two survive when I'm gone?" he asked, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a few things out of the fridge to make sandwiches.

" I have no idea" Derek answers as he follows Julian into the kitchen.

Logan comes down completely dressed and ready to go. He notices that Derek and Julian aren't at the lobby. "Hey guys where did you go?" he asks. His voice echoing through out Stuart. 

"We're in the kitchen Lo" Derek answers. Logan then walks himself into the kitchen.

Julian peered up at him briefly before going back to making them sandwiches.

"Okay, we have a turkey sandwich, a roast beef sandwich, and I'm having a salad, because the freshmen we put in charge of keeping stock decided to be lazy" Julian said with a hint of annoyance, making a mental note to try to get Logan to put new freshman in charge  of the food.

"I'll have the roast beef" Derek says grabbing the sandwich from the counter. "Thanks Jules" he says before taking a big bite into it.

Logan then takes the left over sandwich. "Thanks Julian" he says walking over and kissing him on the cheek before sitting down next to Derek.

Julian sits on the table, in a spot that isn't occupied by any of the food. "No problem." he said, playing around with his salad more than really eating it, and pouring himself another cup of coffee.


	3. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian, Logan and Derek hit the road.

Once the boys finish up their food they all head out of Stuart to the parking lot. “So whose car we taking? Derek asks.

Logan then swings his keys out in front of them. “Mine” he says. He then walks over towards the car and goes into the driver seat. 

” I call shotgun” Derek yells.   
Julian glares at him. “Isn’t there some rule that the person sleeping with the driver automatically gets shotgun? Because if there’s not, there should be.” he said, following Logan and Derek out to the car.

"Well that’s not a rule so ha" Derek says sticking out his tongue. He then goes to the front seat. Julian sighed and got into the middle of the backseat, slipping his sunglasses on again. “Fine, but II get shotgun next time.”

Derek laughed. “Yeah yeah.. fine whatever” he said as he rolled his eyes.

Logan chuckled. ” of course Princess” he said as he smirked at the rear view mirror.

Julian smiled, relaxing into his seat. “I’ve missed this” he said with a tinge of sadness seeping into his voice.

Derek turned around and looked at Julian. “What do you mean?”

"I mean the three of us just hanging out. I’ve really missed it." he said, before suddenly straightening up, his tone less serious. "But if you ever try to quote me on saying that, I’ll deny it." he said, unable to stop smiling.

Derek laughs. “Wasn’t planning on it” he says returning his gaze to the front. 

Logan just chuckles. “You’re such a diva Jules” he says with eyes completely on the road. ” So where are we going again? The mall right?” Logan asks.

"Yeah." Julian confirmed "Because apparently SOME people insist on stealing all of my sunglasses and giving them back a with scratch on the lens." he huffed, feigning annoyance.

"Hey! That was one time Jules. It’s not like you, who always steals my clothes" Logan retorts. 

"Well that’s different." Julian replied, shrugging. "It’s me. I’m allowed to steal things without worrying about the consequences You, however, are not. So I hope you know you’ll be the one paying for my new Ray-bans today."

"What?!?!How is that even fair?!" Logan says as he glares at Julian through the rear-view mirror. 

"Well if Logan’s buying you a pair then he should buy me a pair" Derek says as he smirks. Logan then glares daggers at Derek. " I would keep my eyes on the road if I were you" Derek added.

Logan then stares back at the road. " You guys are assholes" he snides. 

"But we’re your assholes, Lo." Julian said with a grin. "And it’s not like you can’t afford it. I mean, the three of us combined could probably buy the entire mall if we really wanted to."

"Yeah that’s true" Derek says smiling. 

"But why should I have to buy you guys a pair of dumb sunglasses? It’s a complete waste of money. The ones you have weren’t even that scratch.You could still use them" Logan says with sass.

"Well, you should buy Derek the sunglasses as an apology for us having sex on his bed and possibly ruining half of his tie collection .." he trailed off, smirking. "And you should buy me some because you love me and don’t want my eyes to suffer because of over-exposure to the sun’s harmful rays. You wouldn’t want me to go blind, would you?" Julian asked, grinning.

"Yeah you owe me Logan and..what? NOT MY TIE COLLECTION TOO!!" Derek shrieks. 

Logan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was getting too ridiculous” Are you fucking kidding me right now? You think I actually buy this crap? I’m not buying you both anything. This is complete bullshit” he says with annoyance.

Julian sighed. “Yes, D, your tie collection. But don’t worry, we cleaned up after ourselves.. for the most part” he chuckled and then addressed Logan. “And Lo, you know I honestly don’t expect you to buy any of that crap. And if you did, I’d probably laugh at you” he said. “Besides, it’s best that I buy my own. I love pissing off my agents if I spend more money than they tell me I’m “supposed” to spend. Did you know that their faces got so red one time that they actually started to resemble tomatoes?” he added casually.

Logan then rolled his eyes “Good cause I’m not buying you crap.”

Derek then laughs whole heartedly. “Really? They looked like tomatoes? That’s hilarious” he laughs again.

They then approached the mall’s parking lot. “We’re here” Logan says as he takes the keys out of the ignition.

Julian smirked as he got out of the car, waiting outside his door for Logan and Derek. “I’m so glad you’re such a doting, sweet, charitable person, Lo.” he said sarcastically, stretching his arms. “Not even willing to buy two little things for your best, closest friends in the entire world.”

Derek then went outside the car slamming the door. “Hey watch it D. This car is still new” Logan says as he gets out of the car.. Derek just rolled his eyes. “Jules just shut up already. I’m not getting you crap. Now deal with it.” Logan says as he approaches Julian. 

Julian smiled and reached an arm up to wrap around his boyfriend’s shoulders, leaning his head down and planting a small kiss on his shoulder. “Fine, but the only reason I’m listening to you is because I’m feeling charitable today and don’t feel like having an argument, since I already know I’d win.” he said, grinning teasingly up at Logan and sticking his tongue out.

Logan just rolls his eyes at Julian. ” Yeah. sure…Whatever you say princess”

"Can you guys stop talking and start walking? Let’s go guys" Derek says as he motions his arms towards the mall.

Logan then latches onto Julian’s hand and starts walking to the entrance. Derek following closely behind. Julian squeezed Logan’s fingers, a small smile on his face. “So since Lo isn’t going to pay for our things anyway, you want to browse around some of the other stores before we pick up the sunglasses? Because I have a very specific type that I want, and it may take them a while to find it.”

"I’m fine with that. I need new shoes anyways. My worn out during track" Derek says.

"I’m just following you guys. So lead the way Jules" Logan says.

Julian pulled Logan along to the shoe store, letting Derek find new sneakers while Julian looked through dressier shoes. “Do you think these will look good on me?” he asked, holding up a pair of boots. “Oh, who am I kidding- of course they will.” he then tossed them to Logan before grabbing 3 more pairs and dragging him to the register, smirking and pulling out his credit card.

Derek then comes up from behind them holding a box too. He opens it to show Logan and Julian. “Aren’t these awesome?” Derek says. 

Julian grins and nods. “You can just add it to my stuff if you want. I’m choosing to be a good friend and shower my best friends in gifts.” …”Unlike some people.” Logan growls in annoyance.

Derek just smiles. “Thanks Julian. You’re such a good friend. Logan you should learn from your boyfriend” Derek says knowing full well that this will certainly spark up something in Logan.  
Logan glares daggers at Derek. “Just buy your crap Jules” Logan says irritably.

"Whatever you say, Lo." Julian replied , grinning and handing the cashier his credit card, smiling at her when she hands it back and giving her a small wink. “Just give all the bags to my wonderful boyfriend, here, who decided he’d let my back and arms relax from the strain of hauling all these bags everywhere.” The woman looked a bit confused, but dropped the bags into Logan’s hand anyway, giving the three of them a polite smile as Julian led them outside the store.

"So where we heading next?" Derek asks.

Julian paused and grinned slowly. “I think our next stop should be Victoria’s Secret.” he said, hoping the prospect of going to a store centered around girls and lingerie would add to Logan’s annoyance.

"I’m totally fine with that. There’s tons of hot babes there" Derek grins. "I’ll just meet you guys there" he says as he runs to the store.

Julian grinned and turned to face Logan, tugging on his sleeve to pull him along. “You’ll have to tell me which you think is more ‘me.’ A string thong, or lacier undies. I mean, I want to look sexy, but I don’t want to come across as a slut” he said, grinning wider.

Logan blushes just thinking of Julian in lingerie. “I think you should try them both on” Logan winks. He then quickly walks to the store pulling Julian along.

Julian looked a bit surprised but smirked and walked into the store, already somehow know his exact size and picking out a few scanty red pairs of underwear, making a show of displaying them to Logan before a purple pair piques his interest. “Oh my God, Lo. The stripes on this pair look like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland! And since the twins always insist on calling everybody by those names, maybe you and I can have a little more… fun… with it.” he said, winking at him.

Logan just grins. “Try them on Jules” pushing him towards the changing room.

Julian winked at him and went up to one of the girls working at the counter to get a key to the dressing rooms.

The girl smiled, sending Julian her best seductive look. “It’s not often we get guys trying on our merchandise” she purred into his ear, leading him to the dressing room. “So if you need any help at all…” she began, letting her eyes trail down his body, “Just let me know.”

Julian laughed slightly, brushing off the incident. “Will do.” he said, closing the door and peeling off his clothes, wiggling into the most revealing pair he had found.

The girl comes back and knocks on Julian’s door. “Do you need any help?” she says seductively.

Logan just watches this whole incident with his body tensing up. He was angry even if it is a girl.He hated when anybody besides him flirting with Julian. ” Hey lady. back off. That’s my boyfriend” he snides giving her the death glare.  
The girl just smiled. “Don’t see your name on him…” she remarked, smiling sweetly. “And if you’re really going to be that possessive, I’m okay with threesomes, too.” She added, winking. 

"Oh Logan…" Julian called out, unaware that the girl was still out there. He opened the door wide, a smirk set on his face. He was clad in a tight red lacy thong, giving his boyfriend the most seductive look he could manage.

Logan then turned his attention to Julian. His mouth gaping open. He then closes it and begins to blush. “You look…” 

” Sexy” The girl says cutting Logan off. ”But I think I should help you try on another pair. You know? Just to make sure you have the right size.” The girls says pursuing Julian touching his bare chest.

This act sure puts a rise on Logan. His jaws clenched in anger as so did his fists.Which in turn made the bags that he was holding fall to the ground. Logan was near the edge of wanting to rip her head off. He growled. He then clenched on the girls arm and pulled it off of Julian. “Don’t touch my boyfriend” he says with a snarl.

Julian’s eyes widened in surprise, picking up one of the bags that Logan dropped to hide how much he liked seeing Logan get angry. Still covering himself with the bags, he slipped back into the dressing room to change back into is normal clothes so he could at least attempt to calm Logan down.

The girl looked frozen for a moment, eyes full of fright that was quickly replaced with venom. “Okay, the threesome idea is off now.” she said, smiling smugly. “I’d rather it just be he and I anyway. Considering the fact that he’s trying on women’s underwear, he seems like he’d be an interesting enough fuck by himself. So, as fun as a threesome would be, and believe me blondie, I have no doubt a threesome with you involved would be all kinds of hot, I’m afraid your boyfriend and I will just have to have all the fun by ourselves.”

At the other side of the store Derek was messing with the ladies but he stopped after hearing Logan snarl. ” Sorry ladies. I need to handle something real quick” Derek says. 

”Hurry back” one of the girls says. 

Derek just winks as he makes his way to the other side of the store.

Logan seriously wanted to hit this chick. Every word she said just made Logan that much angrier. After the girls finishes. Logan couldn’t resist any longer. He didn’t care if it was a girl. This girl’s a bitch and he wanted to hit her. He then raises arm getting ready to hit the girl when Derek comes from behind and grabs onto Logan. “Woah there Lo. You shouldn’t do that”

”Why not?! he says after Derek drops his arms. “That girl is a complete bitch” He yells. Everyone at the store then stared at the commotion.

”He didn’t mean it now carry along” Derek says. Everyone then returns their gazes to whatever they were looking at before the outburst. “Lo. calm down. you’re causing a commotion” 

Logan then growls at Derek. “She started it” 

Julian burst out of the dressing room. “I don’t care who the hell started it, I’m ending it.” he said, giving the girl a cold glare and tossing the remaining clothes at the person working the register before turning to Logan, his expression softening, He let one hand trace soothing patterns down his boyfriend’s arm. “What got you so pissed off in the first place?” he asked, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, shooting Derek a grateful look for being able to stop Logan before he did anything too drastic. 

Logan kisses back gently. He eases up at the touch of Julian on him. “That girl she was all over you. It just made me so angry” Logan says. 

Julian raised an eyebrow “You were jealous?” he asked, already knowing Logan is the jealous type, but still getting used to the fact that he and Logan are finally dating. He laughed softly, lacing their fingers together. “Logan, you’ll never have anything to be jealous of. I’m in love with you, not some random girl we meet at a Victoria’s Secret.” He kissed Logan once again, making sure they were right in the girl from earlier’s line of vision. He then smiled up at the green eyes he’d fallen in love with, sighing happily. “Better now?” he asked, squeezing his hand.

Logan smiles. “Yeah I feel better now and I love you too Julian” Logan says as he squeezing Julian’s hand back strolling out of the store. Giving the girl a look that said “this boy is mine”. 

The girl huffed and started folding the clothes Julian had tossed aside carelessly. Julian couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face, leaning into Logan. “So how many numbers did you score, D?” he asked, smirking slightly.

”Too many to count” Derek says as he pulls out the hundreds of papers with names and numbers on them from his pocket. 

“Where’s our bags?” he then asks noticing that no one was carrying them, putting the numbers back into his pockets.

“Oh crap” Logan says rubbing his face. “Well I’m not going back in there.” Logan added.

Julian sighed. “Fine, I’ll go. But only because I can’t trust you not to get caught up flirting” he said to Derek, “And I can’t trust you not to bitchslap that girl.” he finished, his lighthearted glare fixed on Logan. “I’ll be right back” he said, walking back into the store toward the dressing room where Logan had dropped the bags.

Derek sighed. “Dammit. I wanted to go back”.

Logan just rolls his eyes.

Julian came out of the store 15 minutes later, a smug look on his face. “Ready?” he asked, grinning.

"What the heck took you so long? You just had the grab the bags and get out of there" Logan asks with slight annoyance.

"I might have run into the girl while I was picking up the bags…" he began, laughing slightly.  
"What?!" Logan says astonished. "What the hell did you say to her?!?!?" Logan says loudly not quite yelling but just about close enough.

Julian smiled cockily. “I told her that my amazing, sexy boyfriend was enough for me. And that, while I appreciate her being able to see how desirable I am, I’m happily taken.” he said, dropping the bags by Logan’s feet.

”Oh” the blonde said not at all expecting that. He gave Julian a smile and then picked up the bags. ” Where to next?” He said as he then grabbed Julian’s hands.

“Well I got what I needed so I’m cool with whatever” Derek said. 

Julian smiled and swung their hands between them. “I still need new sunglasses, so let’s head to wherever I can find the best ones at, then grab something to eat before we leave.”

"Sounds like a plan" Logan said smiling at his boyfriend.

"I know the perfect place to buy your sunglasses" Derek said leading the way. 

Once they got to the store they explored it separately.

"These look sick" Derek said grabbing a pair and putting them on. 

Logan just rolled his eyes and reverted his eyes to his boyfriend.. "Just pick a pair already Jules".

Julian shot him an annoyed look. “I can’t ‘just pick a pair’, Logan. I have a process” he said, browsing carefully through the sunglasses and trying on a couple dozen pairs before finally narrowing it down to two pairs. 

Logan groaned. “Now that you finally have narrowed it down. Can you please stop wasting time and pick one already” he said with annoyance.

Derek had his head on the counter. “Is he done yet?” he groaned turning his head to look at the pair.

Julian scowled. “You two idiots may not care about looking good, but I have a fandom to impress” he said, huffing slightly. “Now which look better, the gold and black ones, or the silver and black ones?” he asked, turning to face them and looking a little distressed over the situation. 

"That one" Derek said not even looking at the pair of sunglasses because his he was back down facing the counter. 

"I don’t care whichever you want. Just hurry up and pick one Jules" Logan said annoyed. "Besides D over there looks like he is going fall asleep anytime" He said as he pointed to Derek who just groaned in irritation.

Julian sighed and took both pairs to the register, purchasing both of them and giving Derek and Logan his best bitch face. “Well if he wouldn’t have spent the majority of the night with that girl from Dobry, he might not be so tired” he said, walking out of the store with his sunglasses. Derek just glared at the boy as he stood up from the counter. He followed Julian outside of the store. 

Logan just rolled his eyes as he walked out the store holding the bag with the shoes inside."Can we just get out of here already?"

Julian smiled. "Aww, is little Lo getting grumpy?" he asked teasingly. "But yes, let’s get the hell out of here" he said, muttering something about hating how small malls in Ohio are.

"Yes finally" Derek said exasperated then his stomach then groaned. "i’m starving". 

Logan then took Julian’s hand and lead them to the car. "We’ll get something on the way back" he said as he unlocked the trunk, putting all the bags inside.


	4. The Trio Takes A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio takes a break to grab something to fill their stomachs and cure their hunger. Julian and Logan also have their fun messing with Derek.

 

Julian raced to the front seat, shooting Derek his signature smile as he slipped on the seat belt. “Sounds good to me” he said, trashing his old sunglasses and putting on one of the new pairs while he waited for the other two to get inside the car. “Where sounds good to you?” he asked no one in particular. 

Derek just rolled his eyes and went to the back seat. “I don’t care.” his stomach grumbled again. “I’m just starving” he groaned.

Logan then went in the driver’s seat putting his keys in the ignition and then drove out the parking lot. He smiled at Jules and looked into mirror to smile at Derek. “I know just the place” he said. The car ride there was silent only the sound of the radio blasting. Logan then parked his car at a local burger joint. “We’re here”. He smiled back at both Derek and Julian.

Julian raised an eyebrow at Logan’s choice, but smiled and got out of the car. “You know, this would actually be a pretty cute place for a date” he commented, sending off a quick text to inform Logan that he would be doing everything he could to make Derek feel uncomfortable during dinner as revenge for Derek making them stay up all night while having to listen to him and a random girl go at it like rabbits. 

"Finally " Derek said as he again slammed the door and quickly paced to the restaurant.

Logan groaned in irritation at the car door being slammed. Once he got the text he smirked at Julian. "Let’s do this". He grabbed his hand and walked into the place. Derek was already at a booth looking at a menu. Logan then slipped into the seat across from Derek and pulled Julian next to him. 

The actor smiled at him, doing his best impression of a lovestruck puppy and leaning against him. “Ooh, the strawberry shake looks good” he began, shooting Logan a flirty smile. “We could get one with two straws to share” he added, twining their hands together.

Logan smiled and kissed Julian on the cheek. “I love that idea sweetie”.

Derek had no idea what was going on and just looked back down at the menu. All of them gave a waiter their orders. The waiter then went to the kitchen to give the chef the orders. Logan gave Julian a love-dovey look. “You look so cute with your  new glasses” He smiled kissing Julian’s nose.

Julian grinned at him. “You always look cute” he replied, giving him a flirty smile and nuzzling as close as their seats would allow. “Even when you were getting angry at that girl.” he paused, glancing over at Derek and deciding to step it up a level. “Actually, especially when you get angry” he said, dropping his voice to a low, seductive purr. “You know how I love seeing you lose control like that..” he said, eyes slowly trailing down Logan’s body.

The blonde then stared at Julian’s lips his eyes filled with desire at want. “And I love how I can do this” as he forcefully and fiercely put his tongue that Julian’s throat. Julian eyes widened for a split second before he groaned, gripping the front of the singer’s shirt to hold him there. His thoughts of annoying Derek receded to the back of his mind the second his boyfriend’s lips were on his own.

 The look Derek gave them was a mixture of shock and disgusted. “Come on guys. That’s just sick” he groaned.

But the couple completely ignored the other person sitting across from them. Logan put his hand on Julian’s face as he continued kissing him crazily. Julian finally had to pull back to catch his breath. He breathed heavily and leaned close, letting his head rest between Logan’s neck and shoulder. “Never knew you were such a good actor” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

Logan panted as he held Julian close. “Oh ..I wasn’t acting that time” Logan whispered back into Julian’s ear.

The brunette shivered, eyes darkening. “You know, if we keep this up we won’t have to worry about making D uncomfortable.” he chuckled. “He’ll  probably leave soon if we don’t cool it down.” 

Logan chuckled. “He can’t leave considering we’re his ride and he has no idea where the hell we are.. but you’re right. We should slow down” he said smirking. “Because.. I don’t know if I could stop if we don’t” he said in low seductive tone.

Derek looked at the two suspiciously, not knowing what the hell they were whispering about.

 Julian groaned. “You know, saying things like that doesn’t really help if we’re trying to slow down” the actor said before pulling away to leave a little space between he and Logan, not trusting himself not to do more if they were closer.

Logan mouthed a “sorry” to Julian as he then turned around and faced towards Derek.

After a few seconds of awkward glances the waiter then showed up placing their orders in front of them. “Here you are. Enjoy” She said as she then winked and walked away. 

Julian picked at his food, texting Logan under the table. “I wish I could have my mouth around something else right now…. ;)”. 

Logan was about to take a bite out of his burger when his phone buzzed. He took his phone out and read the text. Immediately he started blushing. He glanced back at Julian then texted back a reply. “you’ll get a chance at that later babe :)”.

Julian grinned and ate his meal, tempted to try to get Logan as turned on and frustrated as he could before they left. He decided to take pity on Derek, though, who was stuck with them for the rest of the meal and car ride. He’d known from experience that, even though Derek could take a lot of their flirting, there was only so much of their antics that their “too-straight-to-function” friend could deal with before he exploded at them. And in the middle of a crowded restaurant was never a good place for  an incident like that, Julian decided.

"This is freaking amazing" Derek said as he took another big bite at his burger. "How come I’ve never known about this place?" he said mouth completely full, crumbs falling out of it.

"That’s gross D" Logan said but laughed afterwards. Julian smiled at both of them, tossing a wadded up napkin at Derek. “Here, prove that you actually have evolved past the intelligence level and manners of a neanderthal” he laughed, a happy twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh shut up" Derek said once he swallowed his food, taking the napkin that Julian tossed him and began to pat his mouth. Logan just ginned at the pair. The three continued with their meal filled with laughter and smiles. Once they were finished Logan payed for the bill. Derek quickly went to the bathroom.

Logan took this time  to be alone with his boyfriend Julian. "This was really fun" he said giving him a smile. 

Julian smiled back at him. “Yeah, it was” he placed an uncharacteristically chaste kiss on Logan’s lips and looked up at him. “You know, after next year we won’t get that many moments like this. With just the three of us” he said, his smile turning bittersweet. 

Logan kissed him back with tenderness. He looked at him sadly. “yeah… you’re right”.

Derek then came back from the bathroom to see two sad boys. “Woah. What happened here? Why are you guys all moping?” Derek ask confused but worried.

A part of Julian’s smile returned when Derek re-entered. “Graduation, separation anxiety, typical teenage angst things” he responded. “I’m just really going to miss moments like this” he said. To change the subject to something more lighthearted, he slowly smirked before grabbing one more napkin and dabbing at a spot Derek missed. “Even if you both act like five year olds sometimes”. Before either boys could comment on Julian’s own childish behaviors he turned around and walked toward the car.  "Race you for shotgun!" he called back once he was a good distance ahead of Derek, knowing that Derek could easily beat him to the car if Julian wasn’t far enough ahead.

Derek just stood there a second to process what was happening before he shot passed Logan and ran towards the car. “Not if I can help it” he said.

Logan just rolled his eyes as he walked back to the car, shaking his head at his friends.

Julian reached the door and stuck his tongue out smugly before realizing that the car was locked and Derek was not far behind him. “Logan!” he shouted “Unlock the damn car so I can win!”

Logan grinned at his boyfriend. “Why should I?” he yelled back.

Derek was getting closer to the car and just before Derek was about 5 feet away Logan clicked on his keys and unlocked the door. Derek gave him an irritated look. “Oh come on Lo, that’s just plain evil” he groaned.

Logan grinned back. “Fair is fair D”.

Julian scrambled inside, smirking at Derek. “Ha!” he shouted triumphantly. “Suck it, Seigerson!” he exclaimed.Derek then slumped all the way to the car. “You suck Lo” he said before going inside the back seat.

Logan just chuckled as he slid into the driver’s seat.”Let’s get back to Dalton” he said before putting the key inside and driving outside the parking lot. Julian curled up in his seat, pressing his face against the window and yawning. Derek also yawned as he leaned his back against the window. Logan just smiled and drove in peaceful silence all the way back.


	5. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys end up back at Dalton and decide to have a movie night just like they used to.

Julian mumbled tiredly and drifted into a light sleep for a while. When they were nearly at Dalton. “Lo?..” he asked, yawning and trying to figure out what they were doing in Logan’s car. After a few seconds he’d woken up enough to remember the events leading to that moment. “How long was I out for? he questioned, rubbing his eyes.

Logan didn’t take his eyes off the road but answered the question. “About 15 minutes, Derek back there is still asleep. We’re almost back at Dalton. We’ll be there in a few minutes” he said as he then turned his head and smiled at his boyfriend.

Julian returned the smile, moving to nuzzle against Logan’s arm. “I’m so glad we decided to skip today” he said quietly so he wouldn’t wake up Derek.

"Me too" Logan said smiling as he then returned his gazed back at the road. "I’m just glad that I got to spend it with you and D" he added.

Julian smiled and enjoyed the silence for a few minutes. He let his thoughts drift to all the times he had only envisioned moments like this. At one time, he would have though that this kind of moment was something he’d never be able to have with the boy seated beside him. He smiled to himself and looked over at Logan, whose emerald eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them. Logan then grabbed Julian’s hand smiling lovingly at him then reverted his eyes back to the road. He then kissed his Julian’s knuckles and kept them between them the whole way back.

Once they were at the parking lot of the school Logan turned his head and sweetly kissed his boyfriend on the lips. He smiled. “You wake D up and I’ll get the stuff from the back okay?”

"Kay" Julian said, smiling. He got out of the car and shook Derek’s shoulders. "Get your lazy ass up, D. We’re back." he spoke loudly into Derek’s ear, grinning.

Derek squirmed when he was getting shook but opened his eyes widely when Julian basically yelled in his ear. He gave Julian an irriated look and attempted to push him off of him but failed completely because he was still tired from just being woken up. “Okay I’m up, now get off me” he said.

"But where’s the fun in that?" Julian asked, getting off him nonetheless and offering a hand to help him sit up and get out of the car.

Derek reluctantly took the hand and pulled himself out of the car. “Thanks” he said.

Logan was waiting for them, sitting on top the trunk. “Took you guys long enough” he said jumping off the trunk and grabbing the bags that were on the ground. "Now let’s go" he said as he then took Julian’s hand with the hand that wasn’t carrying all the bags and lead them both to Stuart. Julian had to take a moment to admire the way Logan could so easily carry so many bags in one hand. He held Logan’s other hand tightly and used his own free hand to pull Derek up on his other side. He draped an arm around Derek’s shoulders and had to stifle a laugh as a few freshman standing in their path scattered and darted away, not wanting to cross any of them.

Logan opened the door to Stuart holding up for both Derek and Julian. “Hey I was thinking. We should have a movie night. You know? Just like old times” Logan said after closing the door behind him.

"That sounds pretty perfect, actually" Julian said, grinning. "But I swear to God if you pick something overly sappy and romantic I’ll barf" he deadpanned. "I made the mistake of hanging with the girls in between shooting the last time I was in L.A., and I’ve had enough with cheesy romances." After a brief pause he grinned and made a show out of giving Logan a kiss, smirking with the knowledge that Derek was right beside him. "Unless, of course, it’s our romance” he said, directing the statement toward Logan but smirking at Derek while he said it.

"I’m up for that and I agree no romances" Derek said as he looked at both of them. "I’ve had enough of that already" . He gave them a disgusted look and imitated barfing.

Logan just laughed lightly. "Fine no romances. How about an action movie then?" He offered as they all walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Julian grinned. “I’m down with that” he said. “And later we can get Logan to order an underclassman to get us popcorn. I mean, he’s basically the overlord and dictator here, and most of them just follow his orders like sheep, so why not use it to our advantage?”

Logan laughed. “As much as that sounds like an awesome idea. I’m not going abuse my powers Jules. I rather not lose rank as prefect” he said as he opened his door and went inside his room.

"Well that’s no fun." Julian sighed, following Logan into his room with Derek right behind him "This is why Dalton should hire butlers or something. Anyway, what are we watching?"

Logan then rummaged through his DVD collection as Derek sat himself on the bed. ” I know let’s watch a Disney movie” Logan grinned.

Julian laughed. “Disney is always a good choice” he said, grabbing a pillow and lying on his stomach beside Derek, leaving enough space for Logan to squeeze onto the bed as well. Logan then popped Tangled into the DVD player and jumped in between Julian and Derek.

”So whose making the popcorn?” Derek asked.

After a brief silence in which none of the three volunteered, Julian called out. “Nose goes!” and placed a finger on his nose.

Logan then quickly put a finger on his nose.

Derek was the last to put a finger on his nose. He groaned. “Dammit” He then got off the bed and headed down the stairs to get the popcorn.

 

In the room Logan smirked at Julian. “Well since we’re alone for the time being…” He then leaned towards Julian placing his lips softly against his boyfriends. The previews playing in the background.

Julian pulled Logan closer, leaning back until his back fell against the pillows. “Lo.” he whispered before their lips connected. Determined to make the most out of their time alone, he only pulled back when it was absolutely necessary to catch his breath. During the brief pause, he tilted his head back. The hands tangled in Logan’s hair unconsciously as he pulled the blond toward his exposed neck while he kept his eyes locked on Logan’s.

Logan began nibbling on Julian’s neck . “I’ he nibbled “love” nibbled some more.”you, Jules” he said as he then gently sunk his teeth through.

Julian whimpered, eyes closing in pleasure. “Love you too, Lo.” he said, voice lower than usual. “Always love you.”

The door clicked. Logan paused as he stared at the door. When it started to open he quickly got off of Julian. He rolled to the side of Julian as Derek came through the door with a big bowl of popcorn.

”Okay let’s start” he said as he popped in between Logan and Julian, pressing play on the DVD remote.The movie then stopped playing the menu music and began. The scowl Julian sent Derek could make even the bravest of men cower in fear. He quickly changed his attitude when offered the food, though. He stretched across the bed, relaxing and keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "I love this song" Derek squealed as he began to sing along to "When Will My Life Begin?".

Logan and Julian gave Derek a "What the fuck?" look.

"What??! Amanda made me watch this movie a couple times" Derek said as he then returned his gaze back onto the screen, continuing to sing-along to the song.

Julian sat silently judging the hell out of Derek and snuck out his phone, recording Derek’s singing for future blackmail purposes. “And… Just how many times is ‘a couple?’ Because you seem to know the whole thing by heart.” he said, grinning.

Logan couldn’t stop himself from laughing anymore. He laughed out loud. Doubling over. “Yeah D” he paused as he laughed some more.”How many times?”

"About 4 times…or 10" Derek said muttering the last part.

Julian snorted and collapsed into a fit of laughter. “Oh my God, D. Was Amanda the one who wanted to watch it or were you?” he asked, clutching his sides.

"Oh shut up and watch the movie" Derek said even though he was blushing from embarrassment.

Julian laughed again, but turned his attention back to the tv. “Sometimes I wonder if Dolce is really just my evil step-mother.” he commented, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. “But unfortunately, paternity tests have proved otherwise.” he sighed. Logan chuckled at his boyfriend’s remark. Derek however seemed to ignore it and had his full attention on the screen. They watched in silence for a couple minutes.

“Mother knows best” Derek then sing-songed breaking the silence.

Logan was startled by this and almost fell off the bed.” Derek!” he groaned. ” Can you stop breaking into song every time they start singing?” He said as he then tossed a pillow onto Derek’s head.

"Don’t let him stifle you, D. He’s just jealous because you and I could out sing any one of the Warblers." Julian said, grinning. "And I, for one, think you sound great!"

Derek tossed the pillow back at Logan. “Shut up. I love this part” he said as he then mouthed the next few lines the same time they were being said.

“Okay… that’s just weird” Logan said.

Julian couldn’t help but agree with him. “I’m actually worried about letting him alone with Amanda over the summer. The poor thing will probably have to watch this at least once a week with him.” he said with a laugh.

Derek then gave Julian a scowl but then returned his gaze back to the movie.

Logan laughed along with Julian. Stopping once Maximus showed on the screen. “I love Maximus” Logan said happily. Derek then looked at Logan with his “what the fuck ” face. “I mean…uh” Logan blushed stumbling on his words.

Julian’s eyebrow arched. “Am I the only one who isn’t a Tangled fanboy?” he asked, laughing at Logan’s red cheeks, unable to resist the urge to lean over Derek to pinch them and make exaggerated cooing noises.

"I..may have watched it…more than once" Logan admitted still blushing.

"Then you can’t make fun of me. You hypocrite" Derek said with annoyance still not taking his eyes off the screen.

" Well I still don’t know every line and every word to every song" Logan mocked back.

" Oh whatever" Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Both of you shut it, the scene with all the thugs is coming up!" Julian hissed at them, eyes focused on the screen. Logan then returned to watching the movie intently. They watched in silence, only laughing every time something funny came on. Julian couldn’t help but glance over at Logan when he would laugh, heart swelling at the sound.


	6. They See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Julian continue to watch Tangled even after Derek passes out on them.

 

Once they were about halfway through the movie Derek was already passed out.

” I guess some one’s tired” Logan whispered across to Julian. 

The brunette glanced over and chuckled softly. “I guess so. Promise you won’t pass out on me too?” he asked, grinning and extending a pinky to Logan over Derek’s sleeping form.

Logan chuckled lightly but extend his arm across Derek to cross his pinky with Julian. “I promise” he said smiling. They then continued to watch the movie in peace except for the occasional groans from Derek as he tossed in his sleep.

"I love this part" Logan exclaimed as Rapunzel and Eugene were streaming along in the waters in a gondola.

"Me too." Julian said, amused at Logan’s enthusiasm. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Logan, though, the words of the song striking a chord with him. With a small laugh to himself, he shook the thought and doubled his efforts to focus, humming along when Rapunzel started to sing.

Once the song started, Logan also hummed along but once he took in what the lyrics meant he stopped. Logan then turned his head to face Julian. 

Julian was smiling at the screen, oblivious to Logan watching him. After a few seconds, though, he couldn’t help but glance over again. The usually calm and collected actor felt his cheeks heat up under Logan’s gaze. He smiled softly, brown eyes meeting green. Logan smiled softly back at Julian. He realized then as the song continued playing how much it related to them. To him and Julian’s relationship and the thought hit him like rocks. Julian was always there. All those times he cried in anger and pain because of something his father said. All those times he threw a fit and broke everything in his way. All those times he needed someone to sing a song to. Julian was always there ever since the day they met during Freshman Orientation. Logan finally saw the light as he realized then and there that Julian was the one.

Julian smiled crookedly, nimbly shifting himself over Derek and into the little space left between the two. His breath caught as he stared into Logan’s eyes. Something had changed. The atmosphere of the entire room had shifted, but Julian couldn’t figure out quite what was diferent. He stroked his thumb over Logan’s cheek, singing along with the song in a hushed whisper. As he sang, his eyes were silently asking Logan what the change in the blond’s own eye had meant.

Logan gazed deeply into Julian’s eyes. “Just listen closely” he said soflty. Hoping that Julian understood what the song  _really_  meant.

Julian’s eyes widened imperceptibly. His eyes dropped down, unable to look into Logan’s eyes and have any semblance of clear thoughts. He and Logan had been best friends for nearly four years now, but had only been boyfriends for a comparitively short time. Julian swallowed hard. He had to have misinterpretted the lyrics somehow. Logan, who had been oblivious for years- who had chased after Blaine and Kurt while Julian had sat on the sidelines- couldn’t already be this sure about the two of them. Could he? Julian looked back up into the piercing green eyes he had fallen in love with, only his own eyes and slightly trembling hand betraying his true emotions. The uncertainty, love, and hope that only Logan was ever allowed to see.

 ”Lo?” he whispered, not entirely sure what he was asking, but hoping that Logan would somehow have an answer. Julian’s voice stopped his trance. Logan saw the uncertainty in Julian’s eyes. He gave Julian a warm smile as if that alone could reassure Julian and give some kind of clarity. He then softly sang the last couple lines of the song as it came to end.

“ _All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you_ " never once dropping his gaze.

Julian’s eyes swam with emotion before he surged forward, kissing Logan and hoping to convey every unspoken emotion into the kiss. This kiss was different than any kiss they had shared before. It wasn’t frantic or rough, nor was it light or gentle. It carried a deeper understanding of their love, of each other, with it. Julian never wanted to pull away from the kiss or the boy he shared it with. When he finally did, though, his eyes immediately locked on Logan’s. The words slipped out before he could stop them or think about how much meaning they held after the revelation the two had. “I love you, Logan.”

Logan kissed Julian back with every bit of passion and love he had in him. Once they stopped kissing and his eyes gleamed into Julian’s, his breath hitched when Julian said those three words. It was not like the others time it had been said. It was different this time because it meant so much more. Every bit of doubt he had once was now diminished as Julian’s eyes gave him confirmation that he truly meant what he said. Logan looked at Julian dearly as he then recited those same three words.”I love you too, Julian”

Julian’s heart soared, letting out a happy sound before he threw his arms around Logan. He hugged Logan as tightly as he could, burying his head into the warmth of his boyfriend’s neck. Finally relaxing, he smiled and whispered in a light tone. “Well it took you long enough.” 

Logan held onto Julian tightly as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Logan chuckled softly. “Well that might be but it was worth it in the end.” He smiled kissing Julian’s forehead.

Julian smiled and nodded, melting into Logan’s arms. “So worth it.” he whispered, letting a hand reach up and run through Logan’s hair affectionately

 

Logan then caressed Julian’s face with his hand. He looked at his boyfriend, his eyes softly tracing all of  his features.

“You know..you’re really beautiful Jules”

Julian’s eyes shone at the compliment, but he downplayed the affect the words had on him with an easy smile.  “Have you even _seen_ yourself, Lo?” he asked, admiring every part of Logan he could see in the dimly lit room.

Logan couldn’t help but chuckle at that remark.  "Yeah but. I really mean it. Jules. You’re really beautiful" he said looking directly into Julian’s eyes.

Julian smiled. “You know, I’ve heard so many people tell me in so many way how beautiful they think I am, or how ridiculously attractive I look.” he said with a small laugh. “But when you say it…” he paused, not sure how to describe what Logan’s loving words did to him. “It’s different. I mean, I’ve never doubted that I’m good looking, but anytime you say anything, it has a deeper meaning to me.” He laughed again, staring back into Logan’s eyes. “And that probably didn’t make much sense, but it’s kind of hard to form coherent thoughts when you’re looking at me like that.” he finished, smiling happily.

"No. it completely make sense Jules. "

Julian looked at him incredulously."It does?" he asked.

"Yeah it does because I feel the same way" the blonde smiled back lovingly.

Julian’s smile widened, leaning into his boyfriend and kissing him again, losing track of the time that passed while their lips were locked on one another’s.

“When did we turn into such sappy romantics?” he asked in between light kisses.

"And to think that you didn’t even want to watch a sappy romantic movie." he said everytime his lips weren’t occupied with Julian’s.

"Shut up." Julian chuckled, depening the kiss. He shifted over and nearly bumped into Derek, who was still asleep beside them. Julian stared at him for a moment, muffling his laughter against Logan’s chest. "I completely forgot he was here." Julian admitted.

"Me too" Logan laughed quietly." I was too entranced by you to notice anything else" he said giving Julian a cheesy smile.

"You’re like a walking romance novel." Julian commented, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. "And, even though I’ll deny it if anyone ever asks, I love it." he said, hands wandering across Logan’s chest before nudging Derek over to the other side of the bed. Once some more room had been cleared, he let his head rest on Logan’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent that could only be described as home.

 

Derek groaned as he was being shifted on the bed but he didn’t wake up. Logan held on to Julian tightly. He glanced over Julian’s shoulder to see the T.V. screen. The movie obviously already ended and was now repeatedly and annoyingly played the menu screen. “That dam DVD menu is ruining the moment” Logan groaned in irritence.

Julian chuckled. “Not for me, it isn’t. But if it’s that irritating, just hang on a sec.” With that, Julian shifted over, his hands roaming down near Logan’s ass. He made a soft sound of triumph and pulled out the remote, grinning and clicking the button to turn the T.V. off. Julian’s hands had to roam over his boyfriend’s body again to find his way back into Logan’s arms. “Better?” he breathed ito Logan’s ear.

"Yeah" he said pulling Julian closer to him. "Thanks Jules" he said as  he then kissed Julian’s cheek.

"No problem." Julian replied, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He simply stared at Logan for a few minutes. He was in awe of the way Logan’s blond hair seemed to shine in the moonlight. He pressed a kiss to Logan’s neck, whispering almost inaudibly about Logan looking like an angel.

Logan chuckled softly. “Now look whose being more sappier than me.”

"Didn’t I tell you earlier to shut up?" Julian asked, feigning annoyance. "Besides, it’s better that I get all this gushy romantic shit out now rather than go around watching you like some lovesick puppy." he said. After a slight pause he added with a wink. "And trust me, I  _know_ that you’re no angel.”

 "Yeah. That’s because I’m a sex-god"

Julian choked, not having expected that response at all. He had to grab a pillow to muffle his laughter, coughing and continuing to choke, but not really being able to give a fuck.

"What’s so funny Jules? " he asked. "You know it’s true" he added

Once Julian had finally composed himself, he just grinned up at his boyfriend. “I wasn’t denying it, was I?” he retorted, grinning, cheeks still flushed from his laughing fit. “And I just was  _not_ expecting you to say that.” he said before smirking. “Although I think I’m starting to forget about your advanced skills. Maybe you should remind me..” he said cheekily.

Logan blushed.”Well I guess I have to show you then” He was about to pin Julian down but then glanced over at Derek.”But not here. And since Derek’s sleeping on my bed and your room is too far. Let’s use Derek’s room” he said as he smiled devilishly at Julian

Julian smirked. “Less talking, more fucking Wright.” he said, grabbing Logan’s hand and all but running to Derek’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is all that I have posted but there is still like another whole half I need to make in fic form. However, unfortunately I don't have my laptop where I saved the rest of the role play. So sorry guys you're going to have to wait for the next few parts. P.S. There is totally smut in the next chapter.


End file.
